Borboleta Escarlate
by Lally Y K
Summary: Ah Ginevra... Se o seu sangue não fosse mais puro que o meu, e se minha alma não fosse muito mais negra, quem sabe?


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e suas personagens não me pertencem. Só as utilizo para algumas horas de diversão._

Borboleta escarlate

_Por Yuuki Kiryu_

Borboletas são o símbolo da liberdade, da alegria, da esperança. Elas sobrevoam tão suavemente, como se as patinhas tocassem o veludo do ar, e nele mergulhassem devagar, para uma viagem infinita, até o pólen que gruda em seu corpo. Apaixonam-se pela cor vibrante também, seja de uma flor, seja de alguém, seja de outra borboleta.

Ela era uma borboleta, e atraía várias. Do lado de fora, na primeira aula de vôo, borboletas azuis se viram atraídas pela cor vibrante dos seus cabelos, tão vermelhos e cheios de vida. Era livre, ainda que temerosa, recém-saída do casulo. Escondia-se em si mesma, com tanta beleza, e não se pode entender exatamente o porquê de alguém que quer aparecer, simplesmente sumir. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Pura, com sorriso leve e rosto sardento, contido, ofuscado por uma cria de cinco ou seis irmãos homens. A caçula. A protegida.

Protegia a mim com tanto carinho que nem sabia. Os dedos tocavam minha face quando eu a acalentava em seus sonhos, ainda que para ela fossem tortuosos. Pobre borboleta. Só queria que sua liberdade fosse eterna, que soubesse o gosto de ser imutável, acima de qualquer outro prazer da vida. E que seu sorriso congelasse como um adorno delicado de sua face branca.

E ela sorria daquele jeito pequeno e discreto, sem pressa e sem realmente se importar. Quando ficava em silêncio, atormentada, me apertava contra seu peito macio e em desenvolvimento, trêmula, com cabelos tão vivos caindo-lhe sobre a fronte, unindo-se ao rosto, colado com lágrimas frágeis como o seu ser.

E ela tremia enquanto o corte em sua mão sangrava, rubro e quente entre os dedos para meus lábios e pergaminhos, para minha mente e minha alma. E o gosto puro, de um sangue tão imaculado, deveria ser imortalizado. Tragar-lhe a essência como um vampiro infante, ver o brilho castanho iluminar o fogo de suas íris com raiva e desejo, sim, desejo, pelo poder, por não ser invisível, como se isso fosse possível com uma massa tão viva de cabelos e sardas que brilham em seu rosto.

Tão única e exótica em si, o calor que acalenta meu corpo frio e a maneira que ri de meu descaso. Diverte-se com minha fraqueza, com minhas falhas, mas sabe que a conheço bem, que todos os seus defeitos estão em minhas mãos. E novamente, o sangue puro toca meus lábios como um elixir. E você soluça entre prantos. De novo, de novo, de novo.

Ginevra Weasley, quão forte e quão vulnerável alguém pode ser?

Chamá-la de fraca é um insulto a sua personalidade irrequieta. Chamá-la de vulnerável é tomar sua aparência de porcelana e guardá-la em uma prateleira para que a vislumbrem. _Mas somente a vislumbrem_. E chamá-la de forte é insultar tudo que você é, a pureza, a inocência, o temperamento. É ver quão fácil escuta minha voz contra seu pescoço e treme. Ecoa em sua mente como um tambor e vibra em seu corpo como chama ardente e viva. Queima na ponta de seus dedos, como o corte que ainda não cicatrizou. E o novo que abriu.

Ah Ginevra, se os segredos de nossa imortalidade não fossem tão iguais e tão diferentes. Se o seu sangue não fosse mais puro que o meu, e se minha alma não fosse muito mais negra, quem sabe?

Talvez, somente talvez.

Mas me abrace contra seu colo macio e branco. Sangre suas lágrimas e tormentos de seu ser infeliz em meu ombro de couro e amarre-me em seu coração com os fios invisíveis de borboletas eternas. Borboletas escarlate que coam de suas veias para dentro de meu corpo, buscando o pólen da minha existência e dragam a plenitude da minha maldade com a pureza de sua inocência.

Não me abandone, Ginevra, porque sabe que sua mente se une a minha quando as nossas frustrações queimam. Como esse corte que acabou de fazer, escorre, dreno. Minha flor, lótus arroxeada de cor intensa, bela, rara, pura, vulnerável. Criança que se deixa seduzir por belas palavras e responde as mais ácidas trovas como mulher.

Venha, pequena borboleta, penetre em mim, me viole, me machuque com a presença tão angelical e demoníaca de seu sangue. Sangre suas belas lágrimas e deixe-me abraçá-la, para que seja eterna. Bela borboleta eterna, traços escarlate no meu diário inexpressivo.

_Venha..._

"**Ginny!" Harry gritou ao ver a garota no chão, desmaiada.**

F I M

**Pensamentos de Tom Riddle enquanto Ginny carregava o diário dele. Agradecimentos à Vick por me apresentar esse casal tão fascinante! A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**


End file.
